A Love Song
by Luna-Moonchild
Summary: Momo and Kairi haven't met in three years. During that time Momo have become a star and one day Kairi get a concert ticket from a very unlikely person. Will their meeting result in a make-up or in a catastrophy? Only time will tell.


"Momo-chan, it's almost your turn on the stage."

Adachi Momo turned her head towards the voice of her manager, Ken.

"I'll be right there Ken."

Today she was holding her very first concert and she was really nervous. She had been working as a model for the first two years after collage but last year Ken had come by the agency and suddenly asked her to sing. He had been impressed by her voice. 'Love at the first tune' as he said. After that everything had gone very fast, she wrote her own songs and this concert was to celebrate that her first album had sold really well. All the tickets for tonight were sold out and Momo had been standing hidden, watching the people well in. She'd never say, but she was looking for one particular face, one she hadn't seen at all since she finished collage and moved away to work. But since she had to get ready, she had to leave her hiding-place way too early. She really hoped that he was there, but she knew that the chance was slim. She took a deep breath and went out to Ken, swirling around in front of him.

"How do I look?"

"Like a princess." Ken beamed at her before he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Now get out there and sweep them off their feet."

Momo nodded nervously and turned towards the stage. The group of three that were supposed to warm up the crowd had almost finished and it was her turn. She corrected her skirt and took a deep breath before entering the stage at the wild applause of the crowd.

Okayasu Kairi didn't really know what he was doing at the big concert-hall. He didn't know who was going to play, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to know. He was very suspicious considering that the ticket had come from Kashiwagi Sae, a girl he had hoped to never hear from again. But one day there had been letter from her in his mailbox containing a concert-ticket and a letter. The basic content of the letter said that he had to go to this concert or he would regret it for the rest of his life. He glanced once more at the ticket in his hand. The artist name was Peach. He sighed and shook his head at what the name reminded him of. That part of his life was over, wheather he wanted it to or not. He walked over to the bar and ordered a beer before leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. When he heard the crowd cheer for the prime star to enter the stage he slowly opened his eyes, only to choke on the beer. There she was, the woman that had haunted his mind the last three years. She was more beautiful than ever, in a black tank top and a short red skirt, and the mere sight made Kairi draw his breath violently. This was what Sae had wanted him to see. He slowly closed his eyes again as he heard that beloved voice greet the crowd, and he thought of the way they had parted.

It hadn't been pretty. Momo had been offered a job as a model during their last year of collage with the promise to start working as soon as she graduated. She had been really happy, but the second he heard of the location of the agency he got a really bad feeling. It was basically on the other side of the country. He had gotten a job offer himself, at an office in the same town as their collage and wouldn't be able to move. He had tried to pursuade her to stay with him, but she had insisted on accepting the job and left after an intense fight, never to return. He was sure that they could have worked it out if they only talked later, when they both had calmed down. He also knew that she wouldn't be the one to call, she was too proud for that. It would have to be him who took the first step, and he just hadn't been able to find the time. And so three years had passed without a word. Of course he had seen her picture in every magazine that mattered, so he quickly stopped reading them. Every time he saw her face he felt a cold hand around his heart. He had thought that he was over her by now, but as he heard her voice so close he quickly discovered that wasn't the case. The love inside him for this girl was as strong as ever. He opened his eyes and looked up at her as she started singing.

As Momo started singing the nervirosity that she had felt just washed away. This was what she loved to do. She smiled out at the crowd before she closed her eyes and let herself be swept away in the feelings that her lyrics always called forth. Before she realized it she had been singing for more than an hour. She was panting for air but happy as she thanked the crowd and left the stage, listening to them calling for an encore. She was going to give them one, but there was someething she needed to do first. As soon as she came out behind the stage she was met by her unlikely best friend.

"Momo-chan, he's here."

"Are you sure Sae?" A feeling of hope filled Momo and almost made her stop breathing.

"Of course I'm sure." Sae crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Since you never gathered the courage to call him, I took the liberty of sending him a VIP-ticket for tonight. I checked the crowd and he's here. Over by the bar."

"You sent him a VIP-ticket?" Hope suddenly turned to panic. The people with VIP-tickets were granted backstage access after the concert. Meaning that she would most likely meet him.

"Yes, because I think it's about time that you meet again. You have been dragging this out for far too long you know. I mean just listen to your own lyrics."

Momo nodded in defeat. She knew that Sae was right, she had never really gotten over that break-up. Sure, she had dated during these three years, but she had never had that strong feeling about anyone ever again. So she took a deep breath and entered the stage once again while she tried to catch a glimps of that loved face in the crowd.

Kairi had his eyes glued to the stage when Momo came back out and announced that this would be the last song for tonight. Her eyes were restless and he got the feeling that she was looking for something. For a split second their eyes met and a soft smile showed on her face. She had recognized him. The next moment she started singing, and the lyrics of the song made his chest hurt. He knew all to well what it was about.

_All the things we went through_

_All the promises we made_

_They scattered in an instant_

_Only memories remained_

_The salty smell of ocean_

_The salty taste of tears_

_A promise of forever_

_I thought we were for real_

_But I was only dreaming_

_And dreams will never last_

_They only leave a longing_

_For things you cannot have_

_All the things we went through_

_All the promises we made_

_They scattered in an instant_

_Only memories remained_

_But still the dream continues_

_It lingers in my heart_

_I'm missing you until this day_

_Please tell me that you'll stay_

_It took too long to get there_

_To throw it all away_

_But it was just too easy_

_To go our seperate ways_

_All the things we went through_

_All the promises we made_

_They scattered in an instant_

_Only memories remained_

_So let me keep my memories_

_And hide the pain they caused_

_This promise is eternal_

_You'll be forever in my heart_

_All the things we went through_

_All the promises we made_

_They scattered in an instant_

_Only memories remained_

_Only memories remained_

As she allowed the last line to fade away Momo bowed to the crowd before speaking the words that she had dreaded sincce she heard that he was there. She had confirmed it, he really was, and he looked better than ever. She was nervous, but Sae was right. She had put this up for far too long. So she took the mic and smiled out at the crowd.

"This was all for this time, but for a lucky few the night continues. Take a close look at your tickets. If there is a small v in the lower right corner then go to the guards on either side of the room and they will let you in backstage. Who knows, you might even be able to come along to the pub later."

The last words were said with a playful wink and with a last smile and a wave she left the stage.

As a lot of people around him started to look for their tickets Kairi slowly pulled his out of his pocket. He didn't really get surprised when he saw the little v in the lower right corner. He had been sent this ticket with a purpose after all. Since it was Sae who sent it he had been almost sure that there was a great meaning to it. And he hadn't been wrong. He smiled nervously as he slowly made his way towards the nearest guard. He was finally going to meet her again.


End file.
